My Number Is 47
by Deamiel
Summary: A ruthless assassin being sucked into the world of fairytale. It isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows. It only goes downhill when people from his world start to come through. But he was an immortal, kickass and emotionless killer. Obviously, a recipe for success whatever the situation.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A ruthless assassin being sucked into the world of fairytale. It isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows. It only goes downhill when people from his world start to come through. But he was an immortal, kickass and emotionless killer. Obviously, a recipe for success whatever the situation.

-x-

The sun shone with its eternal warmth onto the stone structure, the casual chirping of birds filling the air, while a petite girl was awoken gently by the hazy warm light. A breeze entered her room though open windows rousing her further into the land of living. Absent-mindedly she carried out her morning ritual. Dressing into freshly pressed clothes which had a soft linen scent clinging to it. With contemplation she reached for the academy emblem, watching with pride as the gold caught the light. Using a silken cloth, she polished the item with care, her hand trembling while doing so.

"Oh Brimir, our grand and beloved creator, hear my call, my plea. I, Louise De La Valliere, ask for your blessing, on this grand day. My hopes and dreams depend on the outcome of the Summoning Ritual, so please bless me with the strength, which I did not have before, to summon a beautiful and powerful familiar. In the name of Brimir." From her kneeling position on the floor, she stood with shaky knees. Grabbing her wand from its polished wooden casing she stared at it with new found determination.

Taking a last look at her full length mirror, she grimaced, and turned to pose hostilely with her wand waving it with anger.

"Zerbst, I will summon a better familiar then you, with Brimir's blessing I will definitely be the one to win." She growled for extra effect but sighed while returning her body into a relaxed position. With her size, and subtle female features, she did not look threatening or beautiful. More like a child, she wished she could outgrow.

She paced herself towards the front gardens of the academy, glaring at the other students who floated down with playful smiles and haughty laughs. With them having the upper hand Louise could not afford to be left behind and proceeded to increase her speed to a swift jog. After all a Noble rushes for no one and to be seen running is very unbecoming of a lady, none the less a noble.

Everyone clumped together around the teacher as he addressed them loudly.

"Silent!" He watched as the last of the whispers were spoken to leave a very excited crowd of children awaiting instructions. "Now," he spoke with a small smile, "as you all know today is the summoning ritual. I know you are all excited but we will only be performing them under my strict provision. Failure to do so means you will not be allowed to complete the ritual, so listen for your name." Louise heard a wave of murmurs sweep the students, some joking about the punishment and others put in there two cents by spouting a random names of feared creatures they want to summon.

"Settle down. Now since this is your first test since you advanced to your second year, which I congratulate you all for, there is to be no slacking. It is a sacred day to meet your familiars, with whom you will spend your lives as nobles with." He finished with a comforting smile. Louise tightened her grip on her wand, wishing there was way to prepare her for this. Even better, she wished this whole summoning ritual was based on theory. Louise could ace theory with full marks anytime but unfortunately practical's made up eighty percent of her school life, so there was no escaping them.

Behind her, with a smug grin, came a smoky voice.

"I just can't wait to see your 'amazing' and 'beautiful' familiar, Zero." Louise let out an unwomanly growl and replied with a snarky voice.

"Just shut up, cow." Louise internally repented to Brimir for swearing but it was all worth it when Zerbst simply smirked and turned away to watch someone else summon their familiars. Louise roamed to the teacher, Colbert, and took note of how everyone summoned their familiar. Trying to find a cheat somewhere to summon the best servant in the name of Brimir. ' _Maybe it is to do with the way you word your spell? The way you flick the wand? How much power you put into the summoning?_ ' Louise tried to calculate.

Zerbst stepped forward and noticed Louise and smirked victoriously, having not even started the ritual, as if the match was already decided from the battle. With a graceful flick of her wand and a series of enchantments a flame burst harmlessly on the ground and moulded itself into an animal. ' _A Salamander!_ ' Louise refrained from shouting, hating the smug look the taller and gifted woman sent in her direction. Colbert moved forward to congratulate her student and motioned to everyone.

"Was that everyone?" The teacher asked, before Louise could some forward on her own accordance Zerbst smirked and spoke with a pitiful tone.

"No, we still have 'Miss Valliere'…" Colbert turned to Louise who approached with ire. Restraining a growl at the mock respect Zerbst showed when addressing her. All eyes were on her now. Everyone took a few steps back, knowing Louise's track record in performing any magic had left them pessimistic of any results from her, but never the less Louise straightened her posture. Lifting her wand, her hand would not stop shaking. Grabbing it forcefully with her other hand she stilled it. The pressure making the warm day hotter by the collar of her shirt.

Getting ready to summon she could hear a wave of whispers sweeping the students again, most insults and others just curious questions. A surge of courage washed over her, the will to prove others wrong backing her fear into a corner and replacing it with courage. Lifting her wand she pointed to the sky, allowing the words to flow like charming poetry.

"My servant, which exists somewhere in this universe!" Another wave of murmurs erupted this time more sarcastic and worry; Louise was after all speaking from the heart, but her enchantment was unique in the sense that no one had learnt it like that.

Zerbst approached Colbert with a smile. "Mr. Colbert, is that even a spell?" The teacher chuckled none the less.

"Magic is mysterious force, Miss Zerbst. It is still not fully understood by the nobles, therefore one can utter a multitude of different spells and still get the same results. But to keep things simple we have a national standard chant for simple tasks like levitation and alchemy. But as you will see in your future lessons that magic is still a grey area for nobles and many things can be counted as unpredictable." Zerbst shrugged anyway knowing that her spell would end up as a blast no matter how much to change the incarnation spoken. Laughing at this she watched Louise.

"My divine, beautiful and powerful familiar!" Louise shouted with vigour, her magic building up into exponential levels. Trying to control it she found it was going berserk, as if a vacuum had been created and it was sucking every ounce of magic in her being. But she did not let that stop her and continued, knowing there was no going back now.

"I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart…" She snapped her eyes open, as if all the collected magic was going to be released in one instance like a bomb.

"Answer my Guidance!" She waved her wristed and thrusted her wand forward. Her magic being released from its leash it did what it was known to do best. Explode.

Smoke bellowed in the wind and many students were thrown onto the ground, some of the familiar instinctively doing their best to lessen the damage of the fall.

"Just as I expected!" Many screamed in annoyance as they coughed out the dust which they breathed in from the explosion. The wind not wasting time in clearing the air in one gust to reveal a tall figure.

"That is my divine, beautiful and sacred familiar?" Louise uttered with a constricting heart. In front of her stood a man dressed in strange clothes, the fabric unidentifiable. It was a custom made black suit, specifically a two button notch lapel two piece suit. Underneath was a white shirt with thin black intersecting lines. Around his collar was a striking bold blue tie. He pulled up his hand and pulled his black leather gloves tighter on his hand but his eyes spoke the most. One orb which was a abnormal abyss of black however the other was cold as tundra seeming to be cracked ice ruthlessly crushed together. His hair was something else altogether, a spikey and dangerous terrain with white and black parts. He was taller than Colbert and he did not exactly have a friendly aura either.

" _Emry. Scan._ " He spoke in monotone, which slapped everyone out their stupor.

"Zero summoned a plebeian!? An illiterate one who can't speak either!" Everyone exclaimed, not understanding the language being spoken by the male. Louise felt her pride crumble while a hollow feeling overcame her. It would have been made worse if an object did not just float up from behind him.

A metallic orb caught the light, its red eye represented by multiple rings turned in different directions as it surveyed the area. The students fell into shock and immediately started to mutter amazement. (A/N Okay I'm going to cheat and say imagine the cores from Portal and if don't know portal look up 'Portal cores' to get the idea.)

"You think it uses wind magic to stay in the air. How does its, erm, eye glow?" These were a few of the things she heard. ' _Maybe that small golem is my familiar?!_ ' So Louise strode towards the man, hating the way he looked down from his height to her, so she put on her best dominating face, to try and scare him of course. But it seemed to not have worked as the man did not even move, standing still as a granite garden statue which could overcome the harshest of weathers and still maintain its posture.

"You don't understand our language?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. He started it her fixatedly, without emotion.

"My knowledge is sufficient enough to not cause problems." He spoke, well-paced but the manner he spoke was unworldly as well as his accent was not native of any location Louise knew.

" _Scan complete._ " The robot reminded everyone of its presence and the man turned to the device returning back to speaking the strange language.

" _State findings."_ He commanded. The sphere turned to the man and spoke with an echo in his voice, though his voice was not natural and did not hide the synthetic quality which it came with.

" _Location: Unknown. Similarities found: Negative. Results inconclusive._ " The man turned to Louise and addressed her monotonously sending chills down her spine.

"What is the name of this location?" Before Louise could answer with an obvious tone and insult, Colbert entered the conversation with a frown. He had dismissed the other students while Louise and her future familiar had a conversation.

"My name is Colbert and you are at Tristain Academy of Magic." The man turned to the floating sphere.

" _Check archives for Tristain._ " The robot whirred quietly, the rings making up his eyes spinning calculatedly. The robot stilled and turned to state its findings.

" _Result, negative._ " The man turned to Colbert immediately, sudden urgency in his movements.

"I demand to see a figure of highest authority in this academy." Colbert blinked and glanced at Louise who was equally puzzled.

"Louise come with your familiar. Follow me, I need to report my findings too." Louise turned to Colbert.

"Wait, where are you taking him Mr. Colbert?!" She did not want to be familiar-less in front of her peers. Colbert put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I can't allow the ritual to take place, this is the first time I have seen a human being summoned. We don't know the implications it might have on him or even you!" Louise glanced at the man, who was listening into the conversation but had not interrupted it.

The trio made their way through the castle, to the main part of the castle into a large room. In the room was Osmond by his desk, previously handling some paperwork, he looked up with a raised white eyebrow at the mysterious man part of the group.

Longueville was rearranging some books when the door to the room opened. She stood by Osmond's desk, but far away enough he would not try anything.

"Jean?" The old man addressed Colbert. Colbert motioned to the chairs in front of the desk and Louise politely took a seat, the man taking a few moments before seating himself. The orb floating down to his lap and resting itself in a way that it can keep a vigilant eye on the old man. Longueville furrowed his eyebrows at the object, seeing this type of technology of the first time.

"The students were having their first summoning ritual and Miss Valliere was last to summon. However she summoned a human, seeing it has never happened before I did not allow the ritual to progress and be completed." Louise widened her eyes, she was the first to summon a human, a failure her mother and father will murder her for.

"You did the right thing. Now may I know your name and where you came from?" The man, who already had a strict posture of the chair eyed the man behind the desk. Answering coldly.

"That is classified information." The old man furrowed his eyebrows. This could only mean one thing. Louise had summoned the Queen's spy. She was in trouble now, her hands becoming sweaty at the implications that this might have. Her mother and father would have her head when they hear this.

"So you work directly under the Royal Crown of Tristian?" Louise gasped and edged away from the man.

"No." He spoke simply.

"Then who do you work for?" Osmond asked, more careful now, his muscles tensed.

"That is classified information, however it would not matter." He looked at the orb on his lap.

" _Emry, explain the change in magnet field we experience at three hundred. Language French_." He

"At three hundred sharp there was an unregistered fluctuation in the gravitational field. Such conditions have not been recorded in history as _Wormholes_ are hypothetical, warped space time which are also permitted by the Einstein field equations of general relativity. I had reported my finding to the government but there was an unidentifiable suction from the wormhole exceeding wind speeds of 75 miles per hour. As a human, number 47 could not avoid being pulled into the wormhole." The orb spoke mechanically, its voice devoid of emotion, but what surprised most is that it spoke.

"A golem which speaks!?" Osmond exclaimed with Longueville eyeing the object with more than just curiosity.

"I know not of golems." The man replied simply. "However Emry has identified that I have crossed into another dimension." He concluded. Osmond turned serious and looked at Colbert with a strict look.

"Jean lock the door." Colbert completed the task quickly and returned to the group with a firm nod of his head.

"Headmaster?" Louise asked with a nervous shudder. The old man turned to the girl with a reassuring smile but it did not help her at all.

"I am sorry to inform you…what is your name?" The man paused for a minute, surprising everyone with his answer.

"I was not given one," to say shock was all everyone felt was an understatement, "but you may call me Aleksei." Osmond recollected himself first.

"Yes well, I'm sorry to say, Aleksei," Osmond tried the accent that the man used on his name, "but we can't take you back. The summoning ritual is irreversible." Louise stood, the chair flying back while her temper rose.

"You can sent him back! I summoned him! He belongs to me now." She spoke with a tone of finality. Osmond tried to calm the child down but the man turned to the girl and stared at her emotionlessly.

"Devushka," (Girl) Louise turned to snap him for addressing her rudely but lost her breathe looking into his cold eyes. His leather gloved hand raised with a hand knife glinting in the light. "Sit" He spoke sternly. The teachers in the room beyond surprised that a human was threating a noble.

"Put down the weapon, Alexsei. She is a student and you're threatening a noble." The man did not back down and tilted the knife downwards motion to replicate a sitting motion. All the staff seemed baffled by his confidence in facing Louise. It is know that magic has given noble's such an upper hand that a simple title containing 'noble' scared every human.

"Sit." He repeated. Louise lost all strength in her legs and trembled in the chair. The knife disappeared up his sleeve with a casual flick of his wrist. His eyes stayed trained on her.

"Why does she call me her property?" He questioned Osmond without a hint of emotion. Osmond coughed and nodded understandingly.

"It is understandable that you do not understand our culture so let me explain." Osmond pointed out for the sake of others. The knife was not an unusual sight as many humans want to protect themselves. They can't afford a proper sword therefore make do with smaller blade like knifes. Aleksei noted the ease around the room, considering he had a knife on him they seemed quite fine with it. He looked down to Emry, the robot on his lap, and commanded.

" _Record._ " And the robot's eyes turned a few times then replied with a robotic ' _Recording_ ' and then he looked back up to the old man, watching him as if waiting for him to continue.

"Well," The old man brushed his beard thoughtfully, "to put it simply we worship our creator by the name of Brimir. It is a well-known fact that Brimir had gifted all those of Noble birth with magic. As they are above humans who are incapable of performing magic. If you want to know more then you will just have to try the library or ask Jean." Colbert entered the conversation with a warm smile.

Aleksei then turned to the occupants. "That does not explain why I am Devushka's property." He pointed out bluntly. Colbert stepped forward, seeing as it was his area of expertise. Louise glared at the man, knowing he called her that funny name again. Right in front of her too. If she was not in the presence of her teacher she would have taken harsh action, an explosion would come in handy.

"When you were summoned, Miss Valliere here was supposed to bind with an animal. But you turned out to be a human, who can think for himself, therefore it is a sane conclusion to say that the binding could have some unknown effects on Miss Valliere. On top of that a human has never been summoned before, plus you are from a different plane." Aleksei nodded.

"We wanted the binding to take place in controlled conditions. Miss Valliere if you please…" Louise stood, a smirk on her face. Aleksei narrowed his eyebrows.

"I refuse." Osmond huffed and Colbert gasped. Louise growled, not being able to restrain herself anymore.

"You are a mere plebeian! You have no right to refuse a noble of what they want." She scowled at him, raising her wand, "I will complete the ritual and you will be my servant." The man stood, uncaringly. Emry floating to his side.

"I refuse." He spoke again and pulled out a metallic object from his side, aiming it Louise. Osmond recognised that object standing to stop the man but was too late. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger. A loud burst and a lead bullet zipped through the air, slicing cleanly through Louise's hair. A lock of her pink hair falling to the ground by her polished shoes. He heart hammering painfully in her chest, having now understood that this man was definitely from a different realm altogether. Lodging itself into the stone behind her. Louise shuddered and fell to her knees, Longueville ran to her side and assessed her injuries. Colbert came to her side with a defensive stance, holding his large wand pointed ready to defend if Aleksei were to take action again.

"I refuse." He said monotonously. Turning to leave.

"Wait!" Osmond shouted. Aleksei stopped by did not turn around. "Please stay here. You don't know anything about this world, I will let you use the library under one condition." The man turned seeming interested in the offer. "Louise needs someone to act the part of a familiar. Just play the part." Colbert and Longueville looked at the Headmaster as if he was crazy.

"No binding. No spells. No mind tricks." He pointed out, setting out the rules. Osmond nodded.

"Yes, but promise to not harm any of the students or staff while here." The man paused to think and nodded.

"Colbert can you escort, Mr …" He looked at Aleksei, "Do you have a second name?" Louise was going to shout that common folk are not permitted to have surnames. But Aleksei nodded.

"Aleksei Ivanov…" He ended and left the room. Colbert relaxed but noticed he had to escort the man and therefore rushed out the door.

"Louise we need to talk." Osmond kindly walked up to the child and kneeled kindly. Longueville glared at the old man. Not liking having a unknown variable added which could potentially ruin her plan.

Please comment and tell me if I should continue? Pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2

Guest: Haha nice one and yes I was annoyed that some characters were flimsy in the way that became dumb for the sake of plot. Please comment again.

ArchimedesAckermann: Thank you for commenting and the compliments. I'm excited for the future of the story too as a writer please do comment again.

"Miss Valliere!" Louise snapped out her stupor and gazed at the chopped off lock of hair. Her eyes swimming with tears as she looked at the headmaster, trying to blink out her tears.

"Yes!" She squeaked out, her voice still high from the adrenaline rush coursing through her. The headmaster's eyes softened as he reached out to pick up the lock of hair and place it on her lap. His eyes hardened with solemn.

"Unfortunately, you have summoned quite a familiar." Louise shook her head and pocketed the lock of hair.

"No, Sir, I apologise for his behaviour. I will straighten him out. He will want to be my familiar by the end of my treatment, I swear on Brimir." Osmond stroked his beard, humming thoughtfully. He had to give credit to Miss Valliere for her determination and bravery. But only a fool would play with fire without proper protection. He nodded encouragingly but placed a secure hand on her shoulder, bringing her back from scheming mind.

"But be careful. He has promised to not harm anyone but if he gets provoked don't go after him yourself. You need to call one of the staff members to deal with him." Louise furrowed her eyebrows but nodded none the less. "You are dismissed." Osmond said but Longueville played the part of a concerned secretary perfectly and asked Louise to visit the medical room just in case. Louise smiled and scurried off with another apology for her familiar's actions. The door shut and Longueville planned to stand only to notice the old man's gaze still on the floor. Looking down she noticed her skirt left a perfect view for her undergarments. Growling she scrambled up and started to crack her fists.

"Oh Miss Longueville, if you always get this anger no one will want to marry you." She pounced onto the opportunity and immediately gave him her spine breaking kick. The man ran away in retreat as she huffed angrily.

"Maybe I don't want to marry a pervert you old fart!" Osmond muttered to himself, 'if only she was more innocent', and returned to his desk.

"But keep an eye on him." Osmond spoke, while looking at his paper work, "Aleksei Ivanov the forty-seventh." Longueville stared in shock, the title altogether sounded like name given to a long line of princes. This would definitely screw her plans up.

-x-

"Wait!" Colbert hurried behind Aleksei, the strange had made quick work of his journey, reaching all the way to the courtyard without any guidance. Colbert had long out lived his youth, to be running behind someone again was not in his retirement agreement. Aleksei gazed up at sky, the sun now dipping below the horizon, leaving a trail of warm citrus hues. Colbert brought his fast beating heart to a steady pace and huffed out a query.

"How…did you know…were to…go?" Aleksei glanced to his side with a twinkle of amusement, which you would just miss if you blinked.

"Reverse tracking." Colbert thought in confusion then it hit him. Aleksei had memorised the route into the building and simply used the directions in reverse to get back to the courtyard. Looking with respect at Aleksei, Colbert wondered why the man was scrutinising the sky.

"What is up there?" He asked. Aleksei pointed to the sky.

"Home." Colbert followed his finger and frowned at the angle.

"Germania? Gallia? Albion? Even Romalia?" The man tried to guess. But Aleksei pointed higher to the sky, towards space. Colbert felt blood drain from his face, this man was apparently an alien.

"Mat'Rossiya, or Russia." He answered. Colbert gulping at the sound of such a unique name. Aleksei pronounce each syllable of the nation with a tender love like a child would have for their parent.

"I serve Mother Russia only, not Devushka." Aleksei said firmly. He brought forward his leather gloved hand and showed it properly to show the sewn in hammer and sickle with a golden thread. Surrounding the two was a glittering gold wreath of wheat, with a strange language enscribed in the same thread.

"What does that say?" Colbert asked, his curiously getting the best of him. Aleksei gazed warmly at the words and read them out.

" _Ra'bochiye vse'vo 'mira, obyedi'nyaytes!_ " He spoke in his native tongue with resilient conviction. "Workers of the world, unite." He repeated.

"That is quite a queer motto to live by." Aleksei nodded but did not comment. After all, he had promised not to hurt anyone. "Follow me, I will take you to your room." Colbert motioned to a general direction and Aleksei followed with long strides.

The duo reached the servant quarters, and Aleksei knew he was being offered the minimum amount of luxury, that he did not mind. After all, he was taught to always assess by functionality, not aesthetics. They met maids wiping down windows, men running around in a hectic kitchen shouting orders at each other to get the food ready for dinner and to the servants' quarters. Each person had one room to themselves but it was all based on practicality as they spent most of their time outside doing work they did not have time to customise the room at all.

Colbert then pointed to a maid who was brushing the floor. The broom moving idly in along the floor, she paused momentarily to flick her wrist to ease the pain which was burning through at every movement.

"Siesta!" Colbert called out. The maid squealed in surprised, having not noticed the newcomers approach her. She bowed in respect immediately and greeted them politely.

"Greetings Sir Colbert." The man nodded and motioned to Aleksei put a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling her out the bow. Siesta recoiled in fear and apologised profusely.

"I apologise if I have offended you in any way Sir!" She tried to bow again but Aleksei's vise-like grip held her in place.

"Nyet, Comrade, we are equal so do not lower your head." Aleksei spoke gently, in the sense he had lowered his volume in order to stop her from flinching at his touch.

"Huh…" Was her most clever response. Colbert did not question Aleksei's attitude and addressed the maid.

"Aleksei will be spending the night here, so make him comfortable." The maid gulped nervously, looking at Aleksei's hand which prohibited her from bowing in respect again. When Colbert left with a reassuring smile and Aleksei's grip slackened, soon falling from her shoulder to retreat to his side. She turned to him and smiled more easily, thinking that he was a commoner like her to be spending the night in the servant quarters.

"My name is Siesta, what is your name?" Aleksei stared it her, thinking about her attitude and answered with nod.

"Aleksei Ivanov but others call me forty- seven." Siesta blinked, taking a closer look at the man's features. Her cheeks becoming flushed, seeing his paper white skin for the first time. The contradicting eyes. And slender nature of his body. From behind him Emry floated up.

"Forty-seven, we are to assess the situation then write a regular report about events and findings to hand back to the government. As dictated by section 345 which states if an agent were to find themselves in an unknown terrain they are ordered to survey it and prioritise their return." Siesta screamed and recoiled to keep a meter distance from Aleksei.

"You are a noble!" She sounded betrayed. Scandalised she looked around to see if anyone saw her misconduct.

"Nyet." Aleksei said with a frown. "I can't perform magic." Siesta glanced between Emry and Aleksei. His gaze steady and unmoving she unfolds herself.

"So what do I call you?" Aleksei thought to himself and chose carefully.

"Call me forty-seven." He did not want to forget his mission. Every time anyone called him by his number he would remember his homeland. But also no one was allowed to call him Aleksei other than his father who created him.

"Well then…er 47 this is your room."

Please comment and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Comments!

from argentina: Thank you for commenting three times! I feel your pain as I too look for stories where she summons a unique familiar but they always accept the contract for a stupid reason! Glad to know you like my fanfic and please continue to read and comment. Hugs and kisses. Bye

Rafal: As much as I want to just kill them all 47 won't kill without a reason. But don't worry I'm sure the nobles will insult him and 47 will just kill them for the heck of it ;) Please do comment again.

Guest: Yes, you get me. I feel that some characters are so glaringly dumb for the plot to progress. So I keep these characters as real as possible. You know Louise will do something dumb...Do comment again

ArchimedesAckermann: Thank you for commenting again! I think you will enjoy 47's no-nonsense attitude. That is why I choose him. He will have definite ideas on how he wants to run the show ;) Please to comment again.

Ghost of the Demon of Razgriz: Dont worry sir 47 will be brutal. As an assassin and hitman it would be but let down if he isn't brutal. On the next chapter after this I will be writing about 47's and Guiche's fight. You will enjoy that ;) Please do comment again

Siesta took him to an unused room and opened it, Aleksei narrowed his eyes on the door which was lockless. The room was small, considering the castle was so big Aleksei guessed most of the space went to the noble's bedroom and their 'lounging areas'. Aleksei was angry, no murderous. The only reason the Soviet Union had risen was because of the ill treatment to the hard working class who were not valued enough. But here he was in a world post-revolution and it was taking all the power inside of him to stop himself from murdering any and every noble he comes across.

"Siesta," Aleksei calls out, the maid turned with a light blush on her cheeks, surprised at how different her name sounded when the foreigner spoke with his native accent. Aleksei pointed to the bed and motioned her to sit.

"Oh, I couldn't, I need to sweep the floor, help distribute food and then clean u-" Aleksei shook his head and sat on the small wooden table, preferring to place his leg on the stool and allow the other to just hang lazily in the air.

"Explain workings of world. Excused from duties." He once again motioned to the unused bed, "Sit." Siesta blushed, hiding her face from Aleksei. He waited patiently while the maid became comfortable. Fiddling with her apron and skirt she looked around confused and embarrassed.

"What would you like to know…forty-seven?" She asked curiously, wondering where this mysterious man was from. Siesta was from a minor village by the name of Tarbes, having moved a long way away to accumulate money for her family. Therefore she was curious about the outside world.

"Who is Brimir?" Siesta tried to suppress a gasp but failed terribly. Siesta nervously glanced around and closed the door to the room.

"You can't just say that!?" She shouted in a whisper. Aleksei watched her closely as she sat on the bed again and leant in like she was passing on a long lost secret people would kill for. Unluckily for them Aleksei worked in the opposite way, they were the predators but now a new assassin was on the scene, and the predators just became the prey.

"Brimir is a universal figure worshipped by all!" She whispered in shock. Aleksei nodded and encouraged her to continue. Siesta did not know but she was gradually leaning forward more and more to the point where Aleksei could smell her distinctive scent. Exotic scents of crushed spices burning wood entered his nose, making him relax unconsciously, the aroma reminding him of his home. Black bread (rye bread), was a type of bread most popular from his home and of course his favourite Borodinsky. Rye bread was the staple food in Soviet Russia, it was tradition to have it with Schi (cabbage soup) and Aleksei knew that being in a weird French-German fusion world he would have to adjust most to the food.

"He was the first Void mage. His descendants are literally the royal families of Tristain, Albion, Gallia. Romalia, however, was established by Brimir's apprentice. Brimir is worshipped so much he is considered the founder and creator of this world." Siesta recounted the times she had heard the noble's swear in his name and offered large sums of donations to churches in his name. A scam she would have liked to make millions out of, but her title of a commoner was the only obstacle.

"Do you understand now? Brimir is the absolute creator." Aleksei shrugged.

"What is a void mage?" Siesta grumbled an apology.

"I don't know much about magic but there are four basic magical affinities, namely _ignis_ (fire), _aqua_ (water), _ventus_ (wind), and _terra_ (earth). There is a fifth magical affinity known as _irritum_ (void). It is quite a taboo sort of subject since no one has ever had an affinity to irritum. Other than Brimir himself, of course." Siesta explained, fiddling and humming to herself at moments to recollect her thoughts.

"What is void?" He asked. Siesta adorned a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I do not know…" Aleksei nodded, accepting her lack of knowledge. After all, it was not her place to know, she was a commoner and everything she knew was either from eavesdropping or asking others.

"What is life like a commoner?" He asked. Siesta furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She had thought that 47 was a commoner like her so he must know what it was like.

"I thought you knew…" She asked. Aleksei shook his head and pointed to Emry and at himself.

"Different world." Siesta gasped once more. Becoming quiet once more. She seemed to contemplate something. With new vigour, she looked up and asked nervously.

"Do you know of…Japan?" Aleksei suddenly snapped to her direction.

"How do you know?" His tone leaving any room for argument. Siesta shuddered at the frosty tone as his eyes raked her body accusingly.

"My grandfather…he was Japanese. He told me that he came from a world called earth and there was a war in his time." Aleksei nodded and motioned for her to tell him everything. "He was apparently flying a metal dragon, which he called a plane, during a solace, which he said was the moon overlapping the sun, and that he just appeared into his world. He didn't tell me much about his past other than a few words in his language and his culture." Aleksei didn't nod like usual. He sat there wondering what this could mean.

"Is it true?" She asked with her voice dipping low and her bangs hiding her face from AIeksei to assess.

"Is it true that there are no nobles on earth!?" She shouted, losing her voice mid-way. Aleksei filled in the blanks and nodded affirmatively. She choked out a sob and tears streamed down her face. Her normal shy smile turned into a frown of inner turmoil. Aleksei placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. His father had once told him that humans needed 'comfort' when water came out their eye. So he awkwardly patted her shoulder, which seemed to not help as she continued to tremble. Aleksei thought back to his assassinations and remembers how one husband, his target, would comfort his wife, who he cheated on too.

Droplets dampened Siesta's apron as her hands were decorated in wet streaks. She felt embarrassed, crying in front of a stranger like a child. But most of all she was full of sorrow, her heart screamed out in pain and desperation. She had to live beneath her oppressors for so long that she did not believe there was a distant paradise out there without these wretched creatures. But then her grandfather told her stories of countries who had fairer and unbiased laws which protected not only the nobles but commoners as well. Stories where the justice system made it possible to prove a noble guilty of their crimes. To add more those in the judicatory system refused bribes and preferred to serve the common folk, which was a ground-breaking statement to make considering Nobles were said to be right no matter what.

When her grandfather died the credibility of these stories died alongside with him. She built up her walls again, following nobles like a mindless human. But then 47 comes into her life, proving that the paradise she wished to visit and live in when younger did exist. Did function and help citizens like her grandfather told her it did. A warm hand was placed on her shoulder only making her tears stream down faster as she choked out a half forlorn cry. What she did not expect was another hand to join in and pull her into a tight hug. 47 felt her shudder at the unexpected contact and then freeze up. He pulled out slightly and placed a firm kiss on her forehead, his head supplying him with heart-warming words his target had seduced his wife with.

"Your work was not all wasted, da? You have grown into a strong, beautiful and intelligent woman. Now you know, there is a better world, you need to think about how to get there, comrade Siesta." He pulled her into his tight hug again. Her sobs now becoming more lull, quietening down to odd sniffles. He patted her back in a steady rhythm.

She chuckled a little. Pulling away, her cheeks dusted with pinkness, she curtsied. Her eyes trailed to his chest which now had wet patches, ruining the crisp whiteness it had before.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Aleksei looked how to his shirt and shook his head.

"Worry not comrade. Emry." The idle robot booted to life and hovered to Aleksei. Siesta shuffled round to Aleksei's side, sticking close to his arm as if he was helping her hide from the object.

"Yes, Number 47." It replied, its eye rotating and capturing Aleksei's face.

"Perform sterilisation." The robot nodded and Aleksei moved away from Siesta, giving her a reassuring nod as she stood in wonder and slight fear. Emry made quick work of his task and rotated around Aleksei with a blue light beamed onto every part of his body. Siesta watched in astonishment as the metal object hovered around smoothly and effortlessly.

"Done." Aleksei turned to Siesta and showed his clothes, which seemed to have been washed, dried and freshly pressed. She didn't hide her amazement and approached him, spinning around him and eyeing every inch of his clothing.

"That golem is amazing!" Aleksei shook his head and pointed to Emry.

"Emry." Siesta nodded and repeated. "Golem?" He asked confused.

"They are created from dirt using earth magic. Sometimes that can be as tall and big as the academy!" She replied happily, her smile returning to her face which Aleksei was content about.

"Emry, Golem: nyet," Aleksei stated with annoyance. "Nyet magic!" He repeated. "Metal…" He grabs Emry from the air and touches its surface and motioned Siesta to do the same. Siesta, shyly, approached the foreign object and allowed her fingers to dance across the shiny surface with feathery touches. She gasped at the cold and smooth texture, finding the courage to place her whole palm on it and feel it fully.

"That is so unexpected! He is so cold and smooth. Even the most expensive blades don't have this quality." Emry was still, but Aleksei watched with curiosity. Siesta was a compassionate, trusting and wears her emotions like a proud badge. Something Aleksei had thrown away to stop spirits like Siesta throwing away theirs to overcome corrupt reality.

"Siesta…" She looked up and Aleksei was sure now, she was what he had been working so hard to protect. Reaching to his inner blazer pocket he brought out a small device. It was unblemished white orb with a slight gap in the middle separating it into two hemispheres. He brought it into her view and made sure she was watching.

"Twist…" He twisted the two hemispheres in the opposite direction. Immediately Emry floated out of Siesta's hands and his eye blinked rapidly while he spoke robotically.

"Alarm activated. Proceed with caution for half a metre, south-west." Aleksei nodded towards Emry.

"Deactivate." Emry stopped blinking and reverted back to his normal state. "Find you." He ended with a firm nod. Without permission, he retracted a clip from the device and secured it to Siesta's apron. Siesta blinked in shock, receiving a present of any kind in a long time.

"I couldn't!" She tried to convince Aleksei. But the man simply shook his head. "I don't deserve such a gift." Aleksei shook his head. Pointing to himself again.

"47 protect you." He ended with pointing to her. She opened her mouth be no words came out. She was left hanging. She nodded, finding that it was better to accept seeing she did not know how to remove the device. Instead, she smiled as brightly as she could in gratitude. Aleksei saw the delighted twinkle in her eyes, she wanted to keep it. Siesta rolled the cold metal in her hands and nodded, liking the idea of having a knight protecting her from danger at her beacon, somewhat like a noble she wished she was born as.

Looking out the window turned to Aleksei. "It is getting late, good night and sweet dreams 47." She politely dismissed herself.

"Da, dobroy nochi (Good Night), comrade Siesta." Siesta cheerfully waved, her posture and attitude more open around Aleksei. She left him and he turned to Emry.

"Alarm Delta 44: Comrade Siesta." His native language rolling off his tongue like silk at bullet speed, quite contradictory considering his language was made of rough sounding syllables. Emry hummed in affirmation.

-x-

Siesta stood in front of Aleksei's door, having spent the night clutching tightly the device clipped to her, she was determined to find out more about the place her grandfather grew up and where Aleksei had originated from. Putting her hand up to knock on the door it opened just seconds before her fist could knock on it. Aleksei nodded a silent greeting, Siesta jealous of the way he could look so fresh and ready to tackle the day head on when it takes ten minutes to force her hair to obey her never mind all the others things.

"Utro, comrade Siesta." He nodded again, something she thinks he was overly accustomed to but she found this habit quite adorable.

"Good morning, 47." He looked at her apron and inspected the device he gave to her. Nodding in approval she led him to breakfast. Asking along the way how he came to this world.

"Summoned." He pointed to himself. She backtracked.

"Your Miss Valliere's familiar!?" She squealed, shivering at the cold stare she got in reply.

"Not Devushka's." He pressed with a frosty stare, his tundra blue eye glittering in hatred and fiery loathing.

"Sorry!" Siesta squealed stepping away from Aleksei in fear. Aleksei shook his head and replied simply.

"Not know. Mistake." Motioning to the hallway to continue their journey. She watched Aleksei from the corner of her eye, hawking at the way he carried himself with confidence as a raw dominating aura radiated off him.

On the way she asked simple questions like if his eye and hair colour were real, which he answered with a shrug. She then moved to what it was like on earth. To outsiders, it would seem like Aleksei was ignoring Siesta's chatter with absent minded nods but what they didn't know is that those few nods and shakes were reshaping Siesta's perspective. Little by little Siesta stopped thinking ' _I can't say no, I don't have a choice._ ' Instead, Aleksei seemed to have opened her eyes to options she didn't know she had in the first place.

-x-

They reached the kitchen only to find Louise standing outside the large door, smirking as the two approached her. Siesta nodded a greeting, feeling Aleksei's eyes bore into her skull, to which Louise frowned at but let it go. Opting to get Aleksei to listen to her.

"You promised to play the part of my familiar, didn't you. We need to go to the courtyard, it's a day off for second years, so you are going to play a happy and obedient familiar to 'bond' in front of others." She started to walk to the courtyard but frowned when she heard no footsteps behind her. Turning, she blatantly glared at the scene in front of her. Aleksei seemed to be fiddling with an object clipped to the maids apron.

"Keep. Twist. 47 come." He gave a firm nod and waited for Siesta to respond. The maid stuttered a 'yes' and scurried off to perform her daily chores. Aleksei watched her disappear before moving to Louise. Narrowing her eyes she glowered at Aleksei.

"You dirty dog." She growled. Aleksei without hesitation flicked his wristed and swiped forward. The moment taking place in a flash, causing a clean cut to appear miraculously on Louise's cheek. The blood leaking out in minuscule drops. One would need to be very close to Louise and study her closely to notice. But Louise felt the breeze on her cheek and pulled her finger up to touch her skin.

"How could you?!" She saw the smudge of blood on her finger but blew a fuse when Aleksei had already brushed past her, uncaringly, towards the field. Annoyed she pulled out a wand and did was she did best. Caused an explosion.

Aleksei sidestepped and brought his hand to his face to stop the smoke blowing into his head. Without a moment to lose he struck forward like a snake used the side of his hand to hit the side of her neck. This sudden pressure on her neck sent a message to her brain that her blood pressure was too high, her body corrected this by restricting blood flow to the brain, causing Louise to become unconsciousness. Her body falling carelessly onto the ground, hitting the granite with a satisfying thump. Without trying, he grabbed her cape and proceeded to drag her to the familiar grounds. After all, if she was to treat him like dirt he would not mind returning the favour.

Reaching an empty table he let go of her cape, not bothering to prop her on the chair, letting her lay on the ground. Some turned and whispered while pointing at her as she lay unconscious on the ground, in the most ungracious position, but one woman had the courage to approach the two. Taking the liberty to sit in the seat opposite Aleksei, which was supposed for Louise, but he made no move to greet her or question her. Emry had placed himself on the table, the subtle whirring of his inner machinery made Aleksei happy for his presence. The taller more well-endowed woman used her heeled shoe to kick Louise lightly as if to test the waters.

"Woah, what did you do to her?" She asked, Aleksei having heard that seductive quality in other woman's voices before answered bluntly.

"Shock." No one had to know he raised his hand against Louise. The woman kneeled onto the floor and addressed the red scaley creature she came with.

"She's out good isn't she darling." The salamander nuzzling Louise, sniffing her face and licking her. With quick successions of coughs and wheezes, she wipes off her face. Louise scrambled away from the salamander.

"It licked me? Eww!" She quickly wiped herself more harshly, Kirche smirked and laughed at her distress.

"Not my fault you decided to take a nap on the floor, Zero." She jabbed, while Louise fumed only to turn to Aleksei with an angry scowl.

"And why did you leave me on the floor?!" Aleksei shrugged and motioned to a maid, who approached with a bowed to the two nobles. But stilled, not understanding how to react to Aleksei.

"Coffee." He ordered while looking at the trolley she was pushing. With a smile, she gave him a cup of hot coffee. The maid turned to the nobles and asked them if they would like anything. Louise ignored her and Kirche waved her off. The maid bowed once more and left.

Kirche returned to the seat, loving the way Louise continued to fume more.

"Oye, Zerbst you're on my chair." Kirche laughed obnoxiously and leant back in the chair while propping her right leg over the other.

"Can't Louise the Zero get her own chair?" She asked mockingly, her chest heaving up and down making her assets bounce slightly. Much to Louise's anger, so she decided to storm off and get a chair. Leaving Aleksei with Kirche.

Aleksei grabbed his cup of coffee, the liquid still steaming hot, and took normal sips of it. Kirche watched in fascination, surprised at how well the man was handling the heat. Leaning in, taking the chance of being near Louise's familiar she asked one burning question.

"So how much did Zero pay you?" Aleksei looked up from his cup.

"None," Aleksei answered. Kirche laughed to herself.

"Of course she didn't pay you! Did she threaten to blow you up?" Kirche questioned with a sly smile. Aleksei shook his head and continued to sip on his coffee without much care. Kirche was shocked, this was the first time she had met a man who was finding coffee more interesting than her body. She was the most wanted female on the campus and this mere plebeian was not even batting an eye in her direction. Something told her she would have to keep a close eye on this man.

-x-

Louise returned to the table and found Kirche missing. She growled and kicked the chair she had scouted for and sat at the table. In front of Aleksei were four empty coffee cup and a stack of five plates, previously having a different assortment of pastries and cakes. She glowered at the man how was also sipping on his fifth cup of coffee.

"In the name of Brimir, what are you doing?" She questioned. Aleksei, not a big conversationist, heard the amateur replication sarcasm.

"Drinking." He pointed out bluntly. Returning to sip his coffee. This seemed to not help Louise, but surprisingly she did not explode like Aleksei expected her to do so. Instead, she leant back into the chair and stared at Aleksei. As if trying to solve him, her scheming mind processed the ways she could force him to become her servant without hurting her pride. She could get him back for leaving her on the ground when he should have taken her to the medical station. Maybe the angry approach was not a suitable one. ' _That maid…_ ' Louise remembered. That maid seemed to have Aleksei ensnared in her innocent trap. Louise would use her to get close to Aleksei. Now that was a plan.

Aleksei narrowed his eyes when he saw Louise smirking darkly and giggling to herself from the rim of his cup. Emry erupted to life and immediately floated up, his eye blinking in urgency. Louise squealed in surprise.

"What in the name of Brimir!?" She recollected herself but was cut in the middle from asking about Emry.

"Alarm activate, proceed with caution in a north-west direction for approximately 2 minutes." Aleksei slammed his cup onto the table and sprinted flawlessly behind the accelerating Emry. His run causing others to point at him and shout in shock at the gust of wind he left in his trail.

-x-

Moments ago Siesta was doing what she was appointed to do by the cook: hand out drinks and cake. A tedious job in her opinion but she didn't really have a choice as a woman and commoner but her mind kept on straying to what she found out about Aleksei's world. The heaven Brimir did not give to commoners, Aleksei had it. His world being described as a paradise for common folk. She wished she could visit to witness the miracles, but could she stay. Quite a bold thought on her part, but what about family, would they want to move with her? A timid tap on her shoulder brought her out her stupor. A first-year student smiled shyly and asked her where she could find Guiche. Siesta smiled kindly and led the way to a table with Guiche and Montmorency the Fragrant. The two were already known to be dating. Like any servant would in this situation, Siesta introduced the first-year to Guiche. The man kept to his feet, seeming to look in horror at the two women.

Between both their mumbling and screeching they put together the pieces. Guiche had been two-timing and now the whole scandal had come to light, some nobles stood in the background and pointed at him in ridicule. Never had Guiche been so embarrassed in his whole life. He wanted to break up with Katie the next day. But that stupid maid had to be there and point him out. Katie's soufflés' were scattered on the grass as were her tears falling freely. Katie had fled the scene, but Montmorency stood on the side, glaring with betrayal. She was a strong woman.

Guiche turned to the maid, Siesta who was rooted to the spot. A shiver climbed her spine as in mere moment she saw black. Guiche had raised his hand on a commoner, leaving a fresh hand print on Siesta's check. Of course, if Guiche was given a choice he would have walked away, but his emotions were running rampant. Siesta felt her cheek sting and burn as the cool summer breeze caressed her wound.

"By Brimir can't you commoners do anything right!? Spreading your filth everywhere. Because you didn't use your brain two fair maidens are crying tears which could have been avoided!"Guiche let out a horrendous laugh, "Wait, you don't have a brain to you? Or else the great Brimir would have given you magic to wield. But he didn't. Because he knew that you couldn't be trusted with great power." Siesta couldn't stop the tears falling down her cheek stinging her wound on the way.

"What's this?"Guiche pointed, using his rose, at the device, Aleksei had given her. "You theft!" the reached out to grab it but Siesta moved backwards, her trembling fingers clasping the cold sphere, twisting it as hard as she could. Guiche growled at the disobedient maid.

"I should teach you a lesson." But before he could raise his hand once more Aleksei speed to the scene and towards Siesta's quivering form.

"Hurt?" He asked. Emry floated over and bathed Siesta in a blue light. Whirring its engines thoughtfully.

"Bruising on the left cheek, apply balm to reduce sting and swelling." Aleksei tilted her cheek towards him to see and narrowed his eyes. He turned and without a thought he performed a clean uppercut to Guiche's chin to force him backwards and onto the table where all the cake and pastries were smeared onto his cape. He shouted in surprise and climbed off his back and stood on the table.

"You ungrateful vermin!" He wiped the cake off his face and rubbed his stinging chin where Aleksei had punched him. "To lay a raise a hand and use it on a noble, you must wish an early death! I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel. And what your name commoner? Just so we know who to call about your death."

Aleksei looked up. "Agent 47." Guiche looked down on him with a distasteful look.

"Seems like your naming skills have dulled over the years too. Meet me at Vesti court, for your death." He jumped off the table, Montmorency running to him with tears in her eyes. Trying to stop him from being foolish.

Omg when I saw the number of comments I got I was surprised and thankful. Please continue to comment and tell me what you like. Ohh and about Siesta. I thought as an agent working for the good of the world 47 would naturally be drawn to Siesta. Seeing as she is a commoner and not like stuck up nobles. Also, she is defenceless so 47 made her the first subject he would protect. Like a contract of the sort. She paid him in information so he will protect her as long as she stays good at heart. Basically, as long as your not a noble 47 is your bestie ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"That idiot! Why must commoners be such barbarians!?" Louise exclaimed, her little legs trying their hardest to follow the mayhem that 'her familiar' had caused. She rushed head first into to the silence of the gathering and immediately pushed everyone out of the way to find Aleksei being addressed dramatically by her classmate, who was a hardcore playboy, you can count on him to flirt with anything remotely good-looking.

"This duel will commence when I change my attire into something more hygienic." The defiant blonde leapt down from the table and held his coat away from himself at arm's length as if the cake and cream smeared on it was toxic to his very being. He left with a heated gaze on the maid but Aleksei stepped in between and blocked his view. "Be sure to attend or else I will have to call a few favours to get that maid off your hands and when I get her I will punish her for her own insolence and the assault you performed on me which has humiliated my family name." Guiche left with a quick sneer, his usually seductive gaze and optimistic personality replaced with overflowing scorn. He left with the majority of the crowd, the rest having been blessed with freshly served gossip.

"No! No, no, no, no-" A small voice repeated behind Aleksei. Hysteria and derangement rang clear in the young woman's cry. "Aleksei you mustn't risk your life for me! I made the mistake, you shouldn't get involved in this! Please just say 'sorry' to him." Her voice cracked, that voice which Aleksei knew as pleasant and flowing with honey sweetness was distorted by her fears. Louise who was watching all this unfold growled in irritation as a lowly maid laid her dainty hands on Aleksei's arm. The agent with mismatched orbs stared with a calculative gaze, not liking the softness of Siesta's features grow hard in desperation and defeat. Hie was a man with a few words, he was taught to only use his mouth when actions could not convey his emotions enough, but seeing that her previously empire blue orbs with delicately painted in electric flicks dulled with overhanging misery.

"Siesta," Aleksei's tone came down on her like a hammer, "no apologising, I fight now. No worry." Siesta couldn't help but shake her head and grip his arm more tightly.

"You will get hurt. Please, it is very selfish of me to say this but just apologise! I don't want to lose a friend!" She exclaimed, her hand shaking after raising her voice in a long time.

"You little rat! Unhand my familiar." Louise thought that the farce had gone on for long enough. She stomped over to the duo, like an annoying fly her demand was swatted away with a brief side glance from Aleksei, he obviously saw no need to waste energy in dealing with the delusional girl.

"Nyet, I fight for commoner. I fight for Mat'Rossiya. I protect Siesta." With that, the agent clasped his hand onto the maid and pulled Emry from the air and placed him in her arms. The robot watched with the lone eye as Aleksei placed his palm against his eye.

"Handgun, lethal mode." A blinding light shone and blinded everyone but Aleksei for a second before being cut off immediately.

"Are you trying to make me blind, you oaf!" Louise squealed while she cupped her eyes as they burned slightly. Siesta seemed to be quite fine with it though.

"Let's go." Siesta was being guided forcefully by Aleksei to the court that Guiche had pointed out during his melodramatic speech.

"No! Stop! You can't fight him!" Louise ran to Aleksei and gripped his blazer and dug her feet into the ground to try and slow him down. But her actions seemed to have zero effect on the Agent who seemed hell-bent on something. Siesta watched Louise's shoes become soils and the crumple of the little girl's features as she used all her strength to stop the stronger man.

"You are going to fight him no matter what..." Siesta mutter. Aleksei glanced to his side and frowned at the Siesta's fallen smile. The agent shook his head with mild exasperation. How was he supposed to assure the human girl that he was created simply to kill people to uphold the law?

"The rich will do anything for the poor but get off their backs- Karl Marx," Aleksei spoke with conviction. "In Mat'Rossiya only bad children get punished. Guiche is a bad child. He is getting punished." Aleksei seemed to put an imaginary foot down to show he was not budging from his decision. Siesta, momentarily forgetting that Aleksei might just be walking leisurely to his untimely death, smiled at his determination. Her lips twitching up into an unmistakable simper, Aleksei thankful for her sudden change in mood; it occurred to him that seeing people like Siesta smile made the killing and violence he felt behind more bearable. Siesta hesitated at their clasped hands bite her lip, nervous shivers running down her spine. Arriving at the court, which was a circular slightly raised platform made of stone with a strange crown embedded in the design.

Guiche stood with an arrogant smirk, inspecting his rose carefully before welcoming the newcomers with a revolting smile. Siesta could not help but tremble under his sharp gaze as he leered at her viciously. Aleksei noticing this immediately stepped forward and pulled Siesta behind him, he could feel the girl shake uncontrollably behind him as she grabbed a fistful of his blazer in hopes of calming her alight nerves. Drowin gin fear like a helpless maiden, heart filled with yearning for a brighter future, she clutched onto Aleksei like he was the one keeping her afloat.

"Guiche stop this! You know duels are prohibited," Louise blurted out, grabbing the boy by his cape and shaking him frantically as if to jolt some sense into his thick skull. Pink hair flying everywhere as she herself shook fiercely but to no avail as Guiche slapped her hand off him. Loftily sneering at her like she was filth on the ground needed to be brushed to the side.

"Don't touch me with the same hands you touched that plebian with." He stated like he was stating the weather as if it was common knowledge. "Nothing is going to stop me from showing whose the one in charge around here. If the plebians want to take advantage of the kindness of our hearts then I shall knock some sense into them." A wave of murmurs of agreement spread like wildfire along the crowd which had gathered to observe the duel.

"Yes, you are right but I'll handle the punishments myself, how about no food for a day, a week, a month? But Guiche please don't kill him!" Louise was practically begging at this point. Guiche had to admit, even if Louise did not perform magic very well, she was an eye-candy in her own way. Seeing her beg so beautifully would have made him instantly agree with her. But alas his dignity and family name was in question so he was going to have to decline her offer.

"No, you know stupidity breeds more stupid plebians. I will have to make an example out of him for all the plebian out there who think they can mess with an aristocrat." Louise bit her lip and scratched her head in frustration, knowing there was nothing more she could do to push Guiche to change his mind. Like Aleksei, he too was adamant to end everything right there.

Siesta hearing all this tugged at Aleksei's blazer, hand at her heart which was hammering away with worry for her dear friend. Aleksei observed her with a side glance and immediately gave her his full attention as he saw droplets of water spill from her eyes. Surprised he jerked round to face her and placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing fingers to her cheeks and rubbed them gently to rid the tears which stained her smooth skin.

"Nyet, cry comrade. Agent will win for everyone!" He didn't know what to do, there was no HR department where he came from seeing as his job did not exactly expect him to socialise as much as he has done. Siesta could not do anything about her emotions as they spilt out like an overflowing cup of water, without her permission.

"Promise me!" Siesta found her voice, overcoming the lump forming in her throat in favour of allowing her voice to crack like glass being dropped from a high height. "Promise me you will survive this and show me the world where I am everyone else's equal." Aleksei furrowed his eyebrows, her faith in him was emptier than a hollow barrel.

"Da, I will do it for you and Mat'Rossiya." His voice firm, like a flame it seared into Siesta's mind as she seemed to choke on the underlying threat on Guiche's life. Suddenly her skin prickled where Aleksei was holding onto her. Her instincts screaming like a banshee to run for the hills because the man she was facing had a dangerous smell to him. Shaking off her unconscious need to run until there was an infinite space between Aleksei and her, she grabbed onto his collar and pulled. Aleksei could have easily brushed off her weak attempt to shift his stature but he allowed his weight to shift closer to her. Her cornflower blue orbs with electric blue flicks sharpened as if she had come to an internal conclusion. Siesta pulled closer and her lips, soft like feathers, brushed against his cheek. Drawing way, cheeks aflame with an endearing red, she resolved her mind to face him. Aleksei's eyes shrouded with confusion as he touched his cheek where he was kissed.

"I wanted to give you something to help you win...just be safe...please!" Her voice seemed to soften towards the end but Aleksei heard it all and took it into account. He would not allow a single hit to land on his being.

"Are you done?" Louise's voice, grating against their ears. Turning to face her, the mood seemed to sour when greeted with irritated and disgusted features of Louise. "You have time for your little fairytale romance but if you are drawing your last breath don't count on me doing anything. Let's see if your girlfriend can save you..." Her voice ended darkly. Siesta's features morphed into horror having realised the consequences of her innocent gesture.

"Don't take it back." Aleksei murmured, his hand wandering to his cheek. Siesta's worried having been smoothed over, as well as Aleksei could, the assassin strolled to the middle of the ground.

"Let's start..." Aleksei for the first time seemed to show some hint of emotion as his lips quirked into a monstrous smile. Not a joyful or nervous one but one brimming with sadistic need. Pointed pearly whites showing as his eyes seem to glow with mirth ecstatically for the future battle to come.

"Of course we will duel to the death, your opponent will be a bronze golem dubbed the Valkyrie by the Queen herself." His voice overflowing with pride and early signs of victory. The crowd seemed to be impressed by the sudden appearance of the armour. Louise's fists pressed so hard together that she felt her nails dig into her palms. Siesta clasped her hands together as if to pray to any mighty being to shelter her friend from any harm. Aleksei didn't even survey his enemy, they were obvious with their polished armour, so instead, Aleksei surged forward as if dipping his foot in the water to test the temperature. Guiche watched with rapt attention and never flattered his smirk when his golem dodged the obvious punch.

"You will have to do better than that!" He jeered.

Aleksei broke once again into a sprint, not aiming for a kick or punch, the hollow armour braced for impact and raised his lance, pointed like an arrow, aiming for a stab. Expecting this Aleksei jumped onto the thin weapon and pushed off the weapon to land a direct kick to the golem's helmet which immediately detached from the rest of the armour.

"Done?" Aleksei patronised, not bothered by the crumbling helmet at his feet, with an animalistic smile firmly etched into his features. Guiche wordlessly summoned two more golems and commanded them to attack.

Aleksei seemed to enrapture everyone in his dance as he expertly twirled around the attacks of the golems with practised ease. Smile still prominent on his features.

"Don't play with me plebian!" Out of nowhere a shiny object sliced through the air and cut deeply into Guiche's cheek. A stinging sensation erupted like a volcano on his cheek as the boy instantly cupped his cheek, feeling the blood spill out his hands and down his neck. The crowd gasped, seeing for the first time bountiful blood. Aleksei having broken Guiche's concentration grabbed hold of the lance from one opponent and easily shifted the metallics hand to swat the helmet off his companion before an axe could come swinging to dislodge Aleksei's head. Using the same lance he stabbed the chest plating of the now lone enemy and gave a roundhouse kick to remove his helmet too.

Siesta watched with eerie fascination as Aleksei expertly and single-handedly put down Guiche's feared Valkyrie. Guiche's cheek burned like a searing hot iron rod had been pushed to his cheek and was eating into his flesh like it was a banquet for a noble. Having noticed his Valkyrie had been put down brutally he pushed forward to summon more but with a forceful push one hand at his neck, blocking his airway, and other at his wrist twisting it at an odd angle to drop his rose.

"Guiche!" Called out Montmorency as she pushed her way through the crowd, cursing like a sailor as her classmates made no move to give way to her. She was expecting Guiche standing over a half-dead plebian, not Guiche being suffocated by the said plebian. Aleksei ignoring the outburst scoured the crowd.

"Comrade Siesta!" Siesta jolted out her stupor, hearing her name, the crowd instinctively parted slightly to give her way. With slow and measured steps she stepped towards the stomach-wrenching scene. Guiche had turned an unhealthy pastel white, all colour being drained out when running out of oxygen, as red stained his cheek and court. She could not stomach the image and concentrated on the floor, her heart pounding painfully as she felt Aleksei's confused gaze on her.

"Siesta..." Glancing up she was relieved to be welcomed by soft eyes, one completely devoid of colour like a black hole not even allowing light to escape from it while the other normally tundra cold seemed to melt under her nervous stare. With a swift practised motion he pulled Guiche's semi-limp form off the ground and into a kneel.

Guichi muttered incoherently some lines about being forgiven and let off the hook. His head rolled back as his body had no strength to hold himself upright if it wasn't for Aleksei's death like grip on his shoulders to hold him steady.

"Comrade," Siesta concentration on Aleksei's soft yet deep and rich modulated voice penetrated through her worry. "You have been oppressed long, da?" Siesta understanding the jest of Aleksei's words nodded slowly. "You are angry, hurt and want to be free, da?" He asked furthermore, his voice growing more firm and confident as Siesta unconscious nodded more quickly to his questions. Louise watching all this from the sidelines furrowed her eyebrows. She was expecting a swift defeat on her end, hoping that 47 would be hurt so she could heal him, putting him in her debt and forcing him to be her familiar. But it all turned out wrong. She had underestimated 'her' familiars power though she was quite pleased with the display of an easy victory considering Guiche was known for having a more aggressive play.

"Hit him." Aleksei ended. His voice losing its warm touch. Siesta jerked up and shook her head in frantic denial. Aleksei having none of it pressed hotly, "If you are to live in Mat'Rossiya, you need to know that bad children get punished." Siesta gritted her teeth.

"But I can't just hit him like that!" Siesta begged her friend. She was all for punishing the wrongdoers but she was weak and did not have the mental strength to lay a hand on a noble. It was all going too fast. The transition from chained to freedom not being a leisurely walk.

"You will not lay a hand on her servant!" Montmorency cried as she rushed forward. Aleksei's hand moved to Guiche's neck, blade pressing into his vulnerable throat. The boy croaked choked under the stain of the knife at his neck and the harsh pull his hair was having to endure to keep his neck exposed. Montmorency froze, the threat all the more real now. "What are you doing just standing there! Get the Professor! Anyone!" Montmorency called out to the crowd, who were all watching the events unfold like mindless zombies. A few ran in the direction of the castle after having broken out the trance by Montmorency.

"Siesta," Aleksei's voice once again soft, "concentration on all the anger you feel and let it out. If it does not help he did hit you himself so think of it as revenge, 'an eye for an eye'. Show everyone how you feel..." Siesta felt her mind wander to all the times' everyone belittled her grandfather as he didn't bother to try and prove his claims. His stories and words all vivid in her mind. She was angry at herself for losing hope in his tales now proved true. But most of all she was anger at the nobles. Anger that they made themselves out to be gods walking on earth because of a little magic. She always remembered since birth that she was being fed with a honeyed voice about how plebians are a lesser human than nobles. Aleksei watched with fascination as foul hatred grew with a passion on Siesta's normally sweet features. Her lips in a flat crude line of seething abhor.

Like her body was not in her own command but something darker having possessed her she raised her hand and brought it down with a resounding crack against Guiche's cheeks. The load on her shoulders suddenly lifting off like a dam had been broken and all her constricted thoughts and feelings came flood out. Her soul feeling lighter.

"Good girl," Aleksei commented lightly. Guiche's conscience having returned to him slightly when the slap connected.

"You hit me...you disgusting little whore-" Guiche felt the grip on his neck flatter and instead Aleksei pulled Guiche's head closer and collided it with his swinging knee. Another resounding crack echoed in the courtyard. Montmorency screamed in horror as Guiche's nose seemed slightly off as he pulled out to hack out lumps of blood maybe even a tooth. With a groan Guiche readied himself to make a break for it. Aleksei was not holding him anymore in favour of watching him empty his stomach. Pulled up with his legs ready tensed to run he felt something cold pushed against his head. Turning slight to see a silver device being pointed to his temple his stomach once again gave a mighty lurch in terror.

"What type of musket is that?" Guiche's spoke in butchered words as his mouth was flooded with blood from the loss of a few teeth.

"One that will end you." Louise could not allow a death to tarnish her name none the less one of her classmates no matter how much he teased her along with Kirche.

"Stop familiar!" With quick steps she pushed forward, knowing the dire consequences of that weapon firing as she was on the receiving end once.

"What is going on here!?" The Principle came running to the scene with a few students panting to catch their breath. Behind him, Colbert had his wand raised while his old heart could only handle the scene with something akin to more than horror. Aleksei regarded the wand with narrowed eyes. He did not know the destructive force of magic and having to deal with two of them will not end will. He just did not have enough information to engage them as he would have liked to. His hand retreated to remove the gun from Guiche's head, no matter how much his instincts tempted him to pull the trigger.

"Montmorency, Gillard, Ramsey please take Guiche to the apothecary." Montmorency wasted no time and lunged to Guiche's spot and pulled his head into her arms as if to protect him from Aleksei. She glowered at Aleksei before prioritising Guiche's injuries.

"And you Aleksei the forty-seventh have to explain yourself. Bring the Maid as well." Aleksei saw no point in trying to run seeing Siesta would be hard to protect against the unknown so instead Aleksei plucked Emry out of the air and placed him in Siesta's arms.

"Don't let him go." Siesta gave a hesitant nod and Aleksei turned to Emry, "Uroven' Zashchity: Krasnyy." (Protection Level: Red) Emry's eyes momentarily flickered until it answered.

"Prinyatyy" (Accepted) With that Aleksei, Siesta and Louise were lead to the Principle's office.

 **Woah an update out the blue :p haha Please comment :)**


End file.
